1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-implemented system and method for authoring knitting and crocheting patterns and for converting the patterns into stepwise voice and visual instructions.
2. Description of the Background
Knitting is a popular method for making knit items from thread or yarn using consecutive loops, called stitches. Though long-considered a pastime for senior citizens, knitting is in the midst of a revival. An influx of younger knitters are helping to popularize the craft, as is the Internet which allows knitters to connect, share interests and learn from each other.
Knitting is simple. As each row of loops progresses, each new loop is pulled through an existing loop. The active stitches are held on a needle until another loop can be passed through them. This process eventually results in a final knitted product. The “knit” and the “purl” are the foundation stitches of knitting. The knit stitch pulls a loop of yarn through an existing loop on the needle in one direction. Pulling it through in the opposite direction creates the purl stitch. Armed with the knit and the purl, a knitter can combine these stitches in an endless variety of textured stitch patterns. Crocheting is similar except that a single crochet hook is used instead of two knitting needles. In both cases, knowing the basic stitches is the easy part. Knowing how to read stitch patterns is vastly more complex.
Stitch patterns are based on repeats (individual stitch repeats as well as row repeats). A given stitch repeats across a row, a series of rows repeats vertically, and so on. Written instructions give row-by-row directions for a single repeat. Like reading sheet music, knitting instructions follow certain conventions and use lots of abbreviations. The following example shows a simple stitch pattern in written form:
Row 1 (right side): *K2, p2; rep from *.
Row 2 (wrong side): *P2, k2; rep from *.
This means that on the first row (with front side facing) the knitter knits 2 stitches, purl 2 stitches, and repeat to the end of the row. On the next row (flip side facing), the knitter purls 2 stitches, knit 2 stitches, and repeat this sequence to the end of the row. Each type of stitch is indicated by a letter followed by the number indicating how many of that stitch is required. The letter P stands for purl and the letter K is for knit. If a pattern says Row One: P5, K5, you should purl five stitches and then knit five stitches on your first row.
The asterisks indicate “repeats” which are important. An asterisk indicates that whatever follows gets repeated. For example, *P1, K1 tells you to purl one stitch, knit one stitch, and again purl one stitch and knit one stitch. Brackets or parenthesis also connote repeats and so this may also be written as [P1, K1]2x. K2, * p8, k4, rep from * tells you to knit two stitches, purl 8, knit 4, and to keep purling 8 then knitting 4 until the end of the row. Complex repeat patterns can be much more difficult to follow.
The key to efficient and error-free knitting is maintaining complete focus and excellent memory. The knitter must read the pattern, memorize a step long enough to take their eyes off the text, look at their hands, needles, and yarn and do the various knitting steps and, once done, regain the last place in the written pattern. Some stitch repeats may be multiple steps and lines long. It is tedious to keep looking back and forth at the text until the knitting repeat is completed and/or learned. This is where knitters forget, take additional time to locate and re-read the direction, make a mistake by doing the step out of order or incorrectly, and frequently struggle, all resulting in the need to re-start the repeat or the entire row. Distractions complicate the process even more. Knitting is a pastime often done while watching or waiting for someone or something, such as watching the children at the playground or beach. Distractions are plentiful. Atop the complexity and distractions, a large population of elderly knitters lacks the excellent memory needed for efficient and error-free knitting. A system for translating printed knitting and/or crocheting instructions into audible knitting instructions would be beneficial, since it would reduce the need for sight memory, and knitters could keep knitting as they listen to the instructions.
Systems and methods for converting text-to-speech and text-to-voice are well known for use in various applications. However, such systems are not readily adaptable for converting knitting/crocheting written patterns into step-by-step spoken voice instructions. Knitting instructions are not like reading music. More is involved than a simple digital voice library and a set of playback rules. Every knitter proceeds at their unique pace. Moreover, pace is not constant throughout the pattern. Some knitters will perform certain stitches faster than others. Consequently, any system useful for enunciating knitting/crocheting by reading spoken voice instructions from written patterns must be fully customizable to each user's pace, allowing preset of the stitch pacing on a stitch-by-stitch basis. Such a system would preferably allow user-construction of custom knitting patterns along with downloading of pre-defined knitting patterns in standard knitting notation. The system would include a library of predefined knitting objects each corresponding to an established knitting notation, and relationally mapped to a digital voice library containing a corresponding plurality of voice recordings (each knitting object corresponding to at least one available voice recording). An enunciation software engine would interpret the knitting objects in an assembled pattern and compile them into coherent stepwise voice instructions. Such a system would also require a robust user-control suite for allowing pause, repeat, delays, etc. to suit one's individual pace.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention.